


Самое время

by Rik_i



Category: Eden - Stanisław Lem
Genre: Fluff, M/M, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Кибернетик тупит





	Самое время

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое количество личных фанонов)  
Постканон.
> 
> Все герои принадлежат создателю, никакой выгоды не извлекаю.

– Ну, что? – ворчливо спросил Кибернетик. По его бедру стекала мыльная вода, а щека была побрита наполовину. – Индикатор на двери что ли сломался?

– Ты забыл полотенце, – сказал Доктор. Подозрительно на него поглядев, Кибернетик снова скрылся за полупрозрачной шторкой. Полотенце! Климатизаторы уже работают, зачем полоте...

– Поругаться пришёл? – догадался Кибернетик, отфыркиваясь. После отлёта, когда закончили практически весь неотложный ремонт в рубке, он заперся в отсеке автоматов резерва и отказывался оттуда выходить, несмотря на уговоры. Позже его оставили в покое, но Доктор грозился вкатить курс болезненных витаминных инъекций, вот пусть только выйдет.

– Нет, просто соскучился, – за шумом воды было непонятно, серьёзен Доктор или нет. – Ребята тоже. Достали бутылку вина, вроде как отмечать завершение твоей отшельнической миссии. 

Миссия. Да он просто не мог видеть эти исковерканные обломки! Не мог чувствовать себя... целым, пока не починит всё. Отказывался от помощи. Спал там же, на надувной кровати, под гул и щёлканье универсальных автоматов, которые работали круглые сутки. Питался саморазогревающимися бульонами и протеиновыми коктейлями. Наружу выбирался только до гигиенического отсека – и тут же обратно. Зато теперь все автоматы резерва были в полном порядке. Кибернетик собирался серьёзно предупредить экипаж о том, что ещё одна подобная посадка... 

– У них там какой-то технический прорыв с синтезаторами пищи, так что на ужин, возможно, будет что-то повкуснее консервов. 

– Звучит неплохо, – Кибернетик закрыл воду, вышел из кабинки и всё-таки взял полотенце. Внимательно посмотрел на Доктора, тот выглядел отдохнувшим, это успокаивало. 

– Да, я в порядке, – хмыкнул Доктор. – Так же, как всё на этом корабле.

Он не успел договорить, как в душевой погас свет.

– Опять?! – заорал Кибернетик. – Что за чёрт?!

– Тш-ш, – сказал Доктор, и внезапно Кибернетик ощутил голой спиной прохладу переборки, а тёплая ладонь легла на поясницу. – Физик перепроверяет какие-то цепи в жилых помещениях. Думаешь, ты здесь один такой упёртый? Включит скоро. 

– Дай хоть штаны надену, – проворчал сбитый с толку Кибернетик. Он дёрнул ногой, но одежда свалилась комом на пол.

– Ты о чём-то хотел поговорить, – сказал Доктор ему в ухо. 

– Да?

– Перед тем, как добровольно заперся на неделю. 

– М-м, верно, – вспоминать было неловко, Кибернетик жалел, что заикнулся тогда об этом. – Но не сейчас.

– Как по мне, именно сейчас – самое время. 

– Ты так уверен... Ладно.

Это действительно нужно было сказать – летать-то им ещё долго. Кибернетик заставил себя переключиться на то, что смутно волновало его и на Эдеме – урывками, и после взлёта, когда он, работая один, часто возвращался мыслями к той ссоре между Инженером и Доктором, вспоминал слова, интонации, которые понимали остальные, но совсем не мог уложить в голове он сам.   
Они все во время полёта частенько собачились, даже по пустякам – в замкнутом пространстве это неизбежно. Но эти двое – другое дело. Почему другое? Кибернетику зачем-то нужно было это знать.

– Убери-ка руки с моей задницы!

– Ну уж нет! – в свою очередь возмутился Доктор. – Спрашивай давай.

Разглядеть лицо было невозможно, а вот почувствовать ласковые пальцы на коже – вполне. Кибернетик глубоко вдохнул, перехватил запястья и сказал в абсолютную темноту перед собой: 

– Я не такой, как ты. И как остальные. 

– Что-то новенькое, – хмыкнул Доктор.

– Нет, послушай! – рассердился Кибернетик. Сильно прикусил губу, подбирая слова. Доктор отступил на шаг назад; постепенно привыкающие к темноте глаза теперь различали его силуэт. – Я разбираюсь в автоматах, но не в людях. Нет у меня такого качества, знаешь. Когда вы там, на Эдеме, поругались с Генрихом, все всё поняли, но не я. Позже только начал складывать два и два...

Кибернетик перевел дыхание. Доктор молча ждал. 

– Вы с ним очень похожи. Во многом. Когда ты шагнул в ту завесу, он, не раздумывая, последовал за тобой. Без страха и с безграничным доверием. – Кибернетик зажмурился, тьма одновременно и помогала и мешала ему сейчас. – Вы ведь давно друг друга знаете, ещё со студенческих времен вроде бы? А-а, дьявол, терпеть не могу обсуждать кого-то! Короче говоря, это не моё дело, и ты не обязан...

– Я понял, – сказала темнота, и Кибернетик облегчённо замолк. – Отвечаю на твой невысказанный вопрос – да. 

Кибернетик согнулся, нашарил на полу штаны и стал яростно – и безуспешно – их натягивать.

– Однако Генрих втрескался как подросток, – продолжил Доктор легко. Лампа зажглась, несколько раз мигнула, вместе с ней заморгал и Кибернетик. – Такое случается. Но мы втроём всё цивилизованно выяснили ещё до отлёта с Земли, так что не переживай. На нашу общую работу это не влияет, ты же видишь.

– Я не переживаю, – зашипел Кибернетик и наконец-то вделся в штаны. – Делай что хочешь, просто это чертовня какая-то – не сообразить то, о чём давно догадались все. Я интеллектроник, в конце концов, а чувствую себя идиотом. Стоп, подожди, выяснили втроём?! То есть, Координатор тоже?..

– Коллектив приветствует опоздавших, – сдерживать смех дальше Доктору оказалось не под силу. – Что ж, ты, пусть и ненамного, но младше нас, и вдобавок не имеешь опыта, хм, отношений... Я имею в виду – с живыми людьми. Так что неудивительно...

– Прекрати язвить! – вскинулся Кибернетик. – При чём здесь это? Как кумушки на базаре, пакость такая! Не стоило заводить эти разговоры.

– Ты не замена, или что-то в этом роде, – сказал Доктор, становясь серьёзным. Кибернетик замер с рубашкой в руках. – Ответ на второй невысказанный вопрос. Заменить можно части у автоматов, но с людьми так не работает. Вы с Генрихом разные, и что с того? 

– Эй, я не просил меня сравнивать!

– И не нужно. Ты – это ты.

– Так, хорошо, что ещё я упустил в жизни? Может кто-нибудь из нас женщина, а я в счастливом неведении? – проворчал Кибернетик. Он с силой потер лицо ладонями и шумно выдохнул. 

– И ты гораздо чувствительнее, чем тебе кажется, – мягко добавил Доктор.

Лампа щёлкнула и погасла. 

– Я его прибью, – зловеще сказал Кибернетик. 

Ироничный выдох коснулся его щеки.

– Самое время.


End file.
